Blog użytkownika:Astriś032/Zpytaj mnie !!!
'Witam was oto wyczekiwane ,,zapytaj mnie !!! pytać możecie mnie Astriś (Paulinę) Shadow oraz Amber a oto kilka zasad: '1. Pytania nie mogą zawierać wulgarnych treści oraz treści obrażających innych użytkowników '2. Na pytania odpowiadacie pod tym blogiem.' '3. Zapytaj funkcjonuje cały tydzień ale odpowiedzi będą w soboty.' '4. Jeśli nie odpowiem na wasze pytanie w sobotę powiadomcie mnie o tym na mojej tablicy' '5. Proszę was o napisanie w komentarzu do kogo jest skierowane pytanie' '6. Nie odpowiadam na pytania: Kiedy next ?' 'Proszę was o pisanie pytań bo jeśli ich nie będzie albo będzie tylko jedna to blog zostanie usunięty bo nie będzie na co odpowiadać !!! Przypomin żebyście napisali do kogo pytanie jest skierowane czyli w kom powinien wyglądać tak. do Amber jakie masz skarpetki ? Na przykład tak :D Odpowiedzi w soboty o 11:35' Oto odpowiedzi na wasze pytania ! Karlyn Haddock ''': jakie nosisz skarpetki ? Aktualnie ich na sobie nie mam bo wstałam jakieś trzy godziny temu xD '''Szczerbatamorda4: Amber jak się czujesz jako smok ? A- dobrze tylko z początku troche dziwne było bo mogłam kontrolowac ogon i skrzydłą. Czego jako człowiek nie posiadam. Szczerbatamorda4: Shadow wolałabyś życie bez jeźdźca czy takie jakie masz teraz ? S- I to i to jest dobre,ale bycie wolnym daje większe możliwośći. Szczerbek14 :Amber kochasz się w kimś ? A-Kochałam, teraz już nie. Ardyjczyk : Amber lepiej sięczujeszjako smok czy człowiek ? A- zdecydowanie jako smok. Lśniąca: Amber jak myśłisz Tom gada prawde czy nie ? A-teraz już wiem że nie.... Szczerbatek26: Luna:Czy zrobisz jeszcze raz taki lot z czkawką?te korkociągi ,szybki lot ,idt? L-jasne że zrobię Shadow:Czy poślinisz Pauline ode mnie? S- jasne nawet kilka razy Astriś032:Czy dasz mi dorsza?I jakie masz dzisiaj skarpetki na sobie? As- jasne *łap dorsza* nie mam teraz na sb skarpetek xD Shadow:Czy Amber pokocha Toma? S- już go nie kocha (chyba) Amber:Jak myślisz Shadow będzie mieć z Szczerbatkiem małe nocne furie? A- tego nie wiem o to musisz ją zapytać xD 'Oto odpowiedzi na wasze pytania zapraszam do zadawania kolejnych :) mogą być nawet szalone ( nawet takie dziwne jak do Bzdurnego Kartona OMG co się wtedy zemnąstanie strace resztki zdrowej psychiki, no ale co tam ) zawsze odpowiem ! odpowiedzi co soboty !' 'Oto odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanka !' Karlyn Haddock : Lubisz kwaśne żelki? :D Wg Cb masz ładne pismo? Jakie napój lubisz najbardziej? :3 Jakie chcesz imię na bierzmowanie? 1. tak lubię 2. mam nawet ładne pismo 3. Frugo i Tymbark :3 4. nwm nie myślałam jeszcze o tym xD Onyksa : Amber: Kochasz Toma? Lubisz napewno. A - tak kocham go Karlyn Haddock: Karoluuu xD Wait. Nie te miejsce. Chlebieee? Co zrobiłabyś gdyby masłoo cię rzuciło? :D As- hmm.... chodziłabym z nuttelą ! Szczerbatamorda4: A więc:Shadow co byś zrobiłą gdyby okrążyły cię miniaturowe nocne furie trzymające pochodnie i krzyczące niu niu niu niu? S- hmm...znalazłabym pochodnie zaczęłabym krzyczeć i skakać z nimi bo małe nocne furie sąspoko gorzej z tymi dorosłymi xD 'Dziękuje za pytania były fajne ! I zapraszam do zadawania kolejnych !' Kolejna seria pytań troszkę spóźniona : ''' '''Szczerbatamorda4 Amber:według cebie ładnie rysujesz?Jaka była najgorxniejsza sytuacja w twoim życiu?Czego najbardziej się boisz?Shadow:Znasz jakąś alfę? A- tak ładnie, gdy się pociełam i widział to Tom, pająków.... S- yhy mojego Szczerba Karlyn Haddock 'Jaką creepypaste lubisz najbardziej ? P- ja Jeff the Killer 'Naturalnie zapraszam dok olejnych pytań, nowe opko się spóźni bo brak weny bo piszę tez na Pasta wiki na profilu moim macie zakładke kliknijcie i poczytajcie xD jak chcecie.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach